


Let It Rain

by Skalidra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Earth-11, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea despises the rain, and Jay dislikes it, but Richelle? Well, she just loves to stay out in it long after her two partners, with no regard for the lightning, or how soaked she's becoming. Jay and Thea don't mind too much; they have other ways of entertaining themselves. - (Earth-11 Genderswap universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Alright, so, this needs some explanation. This is a prompt I got from an Anonymous user, for prompt number 21, "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?", for JayDickTim, specifically requesting that it be in Earth-11. That is, the genderswapped universe. Happy to say; done! Weird, to have written an actual F/F story, but I think it turned out pretty alright!
> 
> So, 'Jay' is Jason, naturally. Short for Jacqueline, but she doesn't tell anyone that if she can get away with it. 'Richelle' is Dick, nice and simple. 'Thea' is Tim. Short for Timothea, because her parents were high class socialites who picked a terrible name, and she just barely prefers 'Thea' to 'Tim'. (I shit you not, 'Timothea' is recognized as the valid female form of 'Timothy'.)
> 
> Enjoy!

The crack of thunder overhead is just a fraction of a second behind the flash of lightning, and the sound draws my shoulders sharply up in automatic defense. I clench my hand tight around Richelle's fingers, dragging her with me and towards the nearest overhang I can see. Thea is darting ahead of me, her shoulders hunched even more than mine and the rain pounding down on the top of her bowed head. She gets to the overhang, and then I feel Richelle's fingers slip through mine.

For a second it's terrifying, and I spin on my heel already half reaching for the gun at my thigh. Until I see that she's stopped, her head tilted back and her mouth wide in a smile. It still takes a second for me to understand that she's really just stopped because she wanted to, and that nothing's happened. Another for me to pull my hand away from my gun and step back towards her.

"It's fucking  _pouring_ ," I call, as I reach up and try to pull my jacket up to cover my neck a little better. "What are you doing?"

Her head tilts just enough to look at me, and a second flash and  _boom_  doesn't even make her flinch. I do. "Doesn't it feel  _good_ , Jay?" she shouts, letting her arms come out as she spins around. I watch for the second it takes her to face me again, that smile widened out to a  _grin_ and joy just radiating from her expression. Despite everything — the uncomfortable thread of the rain down the back of my jacket, slicking my hair flat against my head, the noise, the  _cold_  — that obvious happiness still relaxes me a little bit.

I lean close enough that I can say, "You're  _crazy_ ," right into her ear, and she just laughs.

Then one of her gloved hands is at the back of my neck, pulling me down the couple of inches separating us and drawing me into a kiss. It's just for a second, and then she's laughing again and letting me go before I can even start to reach up and pull her close. I take a second to enjoy the lingering heat before the rain washes it away. Lightning chases it away real quick, and I have to force my jaw to loosen up. I'm not a real big fan of seriously loud noises, and the storm is  _right_ overhead so the thunder is nearly deafening.

" _Relax_ ," Richelle calls. "Just enjoy the moment, Jay!"

I snort, even though it's totally lost to the sound of the rain. I'm sure she can see my expression. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" I shake my head, rolling my eyes behind my domino mask and then cracking a grin. "Alright, you moron." I lean in and catch her arms, drawing into a slightly harder kiss. I can feel her smile against me. "Don't get struck by lightning," I say as I pull back, sliding my fingers down the stripes on the outside of her arms as far as I can, "I'll be pissed if you do." I can't resist letting my grin take on a wicked edge, and letting the teasing comment roll off my tongue. "When you're done getting wet come join me and Little Red, yeah?"

It's Richelle's turn to shake her head, and I take the second to make sure she's not actually upset before I turn away and jog towards the overhang that Thea's sheltering underneath. She's busy squeezing water out of the thick bundle of her braid, but she looks up as I slip in to join her. It's not a big shelter, just the overhang of a rooftop door, but there's enough room for the two of us. It'll be a little more crowded when Richelle eventually joins us, but we'll make do.

Thea makes a quizzical expression, tilting her head out towards Richelle as she almost viciously wrings out her black braid. I resist teasing her about the impractical hair, because we all know that if she had a real choice she'd cut it just as short as mine if not even shorter. Also, teasing her about the hair is a sure way to get myself shoved back out into the rain, and kept there with the threat of something sharp.

"Enjoying the rain," I say with a shrug, leaning against the closed door. "She'll come in eventually."

Thea grimaces, finally letting go of her braid and then trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to wipe the water off of her neck and face. "How can she  _enjoy_ it?" She says it quietly enough that I mostly have to read her lips to get the full sentence.

"Maybe she likes being wet," I offer, with a grin and a vaguely sexual gesture from my right hand. "Makes things nice and easy later on."

I get a twitch of a smirk from Thea, but also a shake of her head, like she can't believe I really went for such a low hanging fruit. "Very funny, Jay," she comments dryly. "If we could hurry up to the  _inside_ part of being wet though, that would be awesome. Inside a  _building_ , Jay; don't."

I swallow away the joke, tilting my head down in acceptance. Then I step closer, reaching out to wipe a few stray droplets of water away from her hairline, flicking them down to the floor. "Who says we have to wait for her?" I slide my hand back around Thea's waist, underneath the red splay of metal feathers from her shoulders, and pull her up against me. The fact that she lets me is enough for me to know she at least partially approves of doing this.

I push my leg between hers, lifting her just a little bit so she's up on her toes and held up on my thigh. Then I kiss her, bending my shoulders and neck down to bridge the distance. She meets me, though she bites at my bottom lip for a second before she actually kisses me. It draws a smirk to my mouth, the brief sting of pain barely even registers. Her tongue is the one to flick across my teeth, and prompt me to part them so she can slip it inside my mouth. At the same time her left hand grips the back of my neck, and her right slides around my waist to mimic how I'm holding her.

I lower my free hand back behind her, gripping her ass so I can roll her down against my thigh. I get another bite to my lip for that, but that's not a demand to stop, and her hips grind down completely on their own.

"A little aggressive tonight?" I ask between our mouths. Then Thea's pulling back just far enough that she can  _shove_  me back at an angle. I hit the door with a metal rattle, and it's almost enough for me to actually feel the impact through my armor. "I'll take that as a yes."

She pushes up against me, grinding into my hip and thigh as she drags me back down for one hard push of lips. "I'm soaked through, I'm  _cold_ , and I'm in no mood to  _tease_ ," she snaps.

I groan into her mouth, gripping either side of her waist. " _God_ , I wish your suit was just a little more practical to take off," I get out. "At least the important bits. I'd love to get my fingers up in you, Little Red. Feel you get wet for me."

" _Yours_ is." I barely register that she's undone my belt before she's dragging the zipper down as well, and then her hand is shoving down inside my jeans and cupping me through the underwear. I bite down on a curse as her thumb rubs in practiced,  _hard_ circles, and her two middle fingers press the lower fabric inwards, as if she's going to actually push it into me.

" _Fuck_ ," I spit, my hips bucking forward into her hand and my shoulders tensing up in preparation for a shudder that doesn't quite make it past my control. "God, you weren't kidding. Alright, got it."

Her hips grind into my thigh again, and I swallow back a moan. I can picture how she'll be getting wet, how she'll feel, how she'll  _taste_. It drives me a little crazy, even more than the hand that feels like it's a step away from fucking me all on its own.

"You want my fingers in you, Jay?" she asks, almost too quiet to be heard under the pound of the rain outside.

I squeeze my hands on her waist and gasp, "You  _know_ I do, Little Red.  _Fuck_."

She doesn't keep me waiting. Her hand pulls away, and then pulls the black fabric far enough away from my skin that her gloved hand can push down inside of it. Her teeth nip at the corner of my mouth as she draws back from the kiss, probably so she can watch my expression as her middle finger sinks into me. I'm wet, I can  _feel_ the moisture, and the slick surface of her gloved finger slides in and out smoothly. I give a quiet sound of satisfaction, tipping my hips to a better angle. I really should have expected the push of a second finger, but it still makes me tilt my head back and grit my teeth, fighting not to clench up. It's a little too much, a little too big for my only moderate level of arousal, but  _god_ if that isn't exactly how I like it.

I moan, and Thea's teeth graze over the side of my throat as she speaks. "That's it, Jay. Open up for me. Let's see how much of my hand I can fit in you before Nightwing comes out of the rain."

Her thumb comes back, rubbing directly against my clit, and I choke back another moan and settle for just twisting my hips forward into the press of her hand. "You all aggression tonight?" I ask, my words punctuated by a strangled moan. "Or do I get to play with you later?"

"We'll see." It's not a promise, but it's not a 'no' either. "What are you thinking?"

Her fingers are faster now, sliding and rubbing like her sole goal is to get me off. It's definitely working, The two in me slide easier now, and she's taking advantage of that with the faster pace. "Really," I pause to gasp in a breath, "can't stop thinking about getting my mouth on you, Little Red. Just want to get between your thighs and make you fucking  _scream_ for me."

I can feel her smirk against my throat. "You first, Jay." Her fingers curl and twist, and I give a stuttered groan as they rub up against my G-spot. "I'm going to get you off right here, and then maybe if you're good I'll let you get on your knees and taste me once we're home again."

I will never,  _ever_ admit it out loud, but  _god_ I love when Thea gets bossy like this. Richelle is one thing, she's got the experience, the seniority, and she tends to take a guiding, more dominant role in general. But when  _Thea_ does it? When she gets aggressive she gets hard, ruthless, controlling, and that just pushes all of my buttons. It's a total reverse from when Richelle and I can have her screaming and writhing between us, and moods like this usually end with me being the one in the middle instead. I am more than alright with that.

I'm just going to keep lying to myself, and stay convinced that the two of them don't actually know that I love it. They're totally in the dark, and I will continue to deny anything else unless dragged kicking and screaming to the other side. I do not need to ruin my badass reputation by letting the world know I'm happiest with my two  _gorgeous_ lovers fucking me instead of the other way around.

Her thumb presses hard into my clit, and I push forward into it as I tilt my head back, squeezing my eyes shut. " _Fuck_ ," I breathe out, sure that it's lost to the sound of the rain. Her teeth close against the side of my neck, and then I jerk a little bit when the hand  _not_ buried inside me tugs at my hair to keep my throat arched.

I slide my hands up her back, searching for something to hold onto but my gloves just slide against the wet surface of her suit. Then there's a hand closing around my left wrist, and I snap my eyes open and tense, dragging my head down. Richelle's smile meets my gaze, and I swallow as her thumb slides against my pulse point, and she presses up against Thea's back.

"Am I missing out on fun?" she asks, pressing her mouth to the side of Thea's neck, just below her ear.

Thea, whose shoulders twitch back as she grumbles, "Oh, you're  _soaked_ , Nightwing. That's so uncomfortable."

Richelle laughs, her free hand sliding around Thea's waist and that brilliant smile not dimming even a little bit. "Looks like  _Jay's_ the soaked one to me."

I manage half a grin, ready to spit back some kind of teasing counter. Then there's a third finger pushing in to stretch me open, and instead of speaking I throw my head back against the wall and grit my teeth together to muffle my shout. It hurts a little bit, and I can feel that I'm clenched down hard around Thea's fingers. She's still rocking them in slight movements, easing the discomfort, and her thumb is rubbing in practiced circles, making my shoulders jerk in small shudders at the little shocks of pleasure.

"Three?" Richelle asks, and Thea offers a hum of confirmation. I can feel Richelle move, feel her press up against my left side and slide her arm between my low back and the door I'm leaned against. "Feels good, doesn't it?" she whispers in my ear. "Be good for us, Jay. Relax, let her make you come. Just relax."

I gasp in a breath, and then let it go as the tension drains out of me. I slump back against the door, unclenching around the unforgiving presence of Thea's fingers inside me and leaning into Richelle's solid presence. The fingers give a few testing rolls, as Richelle leans in to kiss me.

"Such a good girl," she praises, and  _fuck_ if the words don't send little lightning spikes down my spine to add to that pool of heat just behind the press of Thea's thumb. "You'll come for us, won't you, Jay?"

I shudder, rocking forward into Thea's hand as her fingers gain confidence in the fact that I'm wet enough to accept them. " _Yes_ ," I gasp.

Thea huffs out a snort of amusement, the twist of her fingers rubbing unerringly against my G-spot every time she shoves them into me. "She'd let us do anything we wanted, wouldn't you, Jay?" I choke a little bit on whatever answer she's looking for — 'anything' is a hell of a promise, even though I can't imagine them hurting me — but it doesn't seem to be something she needs a real response to because she just keeps talking. "I could put my whole hand in you and you'd take it, wouldn't you?"

Richelle sucks in a breath as I moan, which is probably enough confirmation for both of them. "I'd love to see that."

I manage a breathless laugh, even as my hips buck forward into Thea's hand. "I'm not doing that out here," I gasp, and Richelle's arm tightens around my waist as her other hand rubs across the small amount of my wrist that's exposed between armor and glove.

"That could take all night," Thea points out, pretty much ignoring me. I can't find it in me to be irritated, not with the goddamn  _perfect_ roll of her hand. "I can't remember ever making her take something that thick before. Close, maybe."

"She can do it," Richelle says, with a press of her lips to my jaw. "Just have to take some time loosening her up first, won't we?" I shudder, my head rolling back as the heat in my stomach builds and coils, and my thighs start to faintly tremble. Richelle makes an approving sound. "Good few orgasms should do most of the work for us, and I'm sure we can keep her full enough to work the rest open. How close is the safehouse with our toys?"

"Mmm, half a neighborhood or so? Just have to finish this first; won't be long." I jerk, twisting into her hand, but Richelle's arm around my waist keeps me mostly still. "Right at the edge there, aren't you? Come on, Jay.  _Now_."

It takes a second for the wave to crest, but then I obey. I shake, my shoulders rounding as I shout to vent the pleasure. Thea's fingers move with me, fucking me through the orgasm as it drives me through clenching and releasing around her. Her thumb pauses first, but her fingers keep moving until I'm limp and boneless against Richelle and the door, my head tilted sideways and down as I pant. Richelle's lips press to my forehead.

"Good girl," she purrs, and my breath catches just a little.

Thea's fingers slide out of me, leaving a trail of wet stickiness up my pelvic bone as they pull out from inside my clothes. I start when her hands curl over the edge of my jeans and underwear, and she pulls them down to my knees with a firm tug. I make a sound of protest at being half naked on a goddamn rooftop in the middle of Gotham, at least until she bends in and her tongue swipes a path up the center of my folds.

"It's alright," Richelle soothes, as I gasp. "She's just going to clean you up a little bit before we get going, Jay. Relax, there's no one to see." I moan in leftover pleasure, tilting my head into Richelle's shoulder and closing my eyes.

Thea's tongue is as practiced as her fingers, even though I'm pretty damn sure that the goal isn't so much to clean me up as it is to ramp me up to a second high. There's no other reason for the couple of seconds she spends with her lips hooked around my clit, tongue darting into the folds to drag sharp shocks of pleasure from the oversensitive nerves. In the same vein, there's no reason for two of her fingers to slide back inside me, gently rubbing against my G-spot. Still, I'm not going to complain. Richelle's right, no one will be out on a flooded night like this except for us anyway.

Her fingers pull away, and then her tongue is taking their place. I shudder a little bit at the feeling of it pressing up inside me, even though it doesn't really compare to the gloved fingers, not now. She only stays that way for a dozen seconds or so anyway before drawing her tongue back. I feel a finger press back up against the outside of me, and ease as it pushes up into me. At least until I recognize the difference in sensation and realize that whatever is pushing into me is most definitely  _not_ Thea's finger. It's too long, too stiff.

I flick my eyes open, squirming as I open my mouth to spit, "What the  _hell?_ " Thea smirks up at me, and I can feel the thing bottom out, a wider portion pressing up against the outside of me. God,  _fuck_ that's long. Not painfully so, but it's a lot longer than her fingers.

Richelle lets go of my wrist, and then takes my jaw in her hand and pulls me into a kiss. "You trust us, don't you, Jay?" she asks, when she lets me pull back an inch or so. I pause, but then nod. "Then just relax. Little Red is just making sure you've got something to fill you while we're heading for our safehouse. Just something to keep you open for us, so we don't have to wait to fuck you once we're there."

Thea rocks the thing in and out of me a couple of inches, and I bite down on a curse. "Alright," I agree, with a glance down towards her. "Just hurry up; I want in a bed."

Richelle laughs, distracting me — I know their tricks — with another kiss. Thea pushes the thing all the way into me again, and then her hands leave me. A moment later something else is pushing into me too, and this one I  _do_ recognize. It's shallow, fitting flat against the inside of me and then hooking around for a second, thinner part outside of me that fits snugly right up beneath my clit.  _That_ fucker vibrates, and I shudder. I'm almost positive that there's no way they're just going to leave it as a normal thing; I'll be fighting vibrations the whole way home.

I'm a little surprised when Thea pulls my clothes back up, though that's when I feel what I think is rubber tubing sliding out from inside me and pressing all the way up along my skin until it comes out above my jeans at my left hip. It takes me a second — the same second that it takes Thea to pull the zipper of my jeans closed and then buckle my belt as well — to pull away from Richelle and look down.

There's a couple inches of what turns out to be black tubing, and then what looks suspiciously like a pump. Thea straightens up as I stare at it, and I stare even more as she grips it in her still-gloved hand. "Is that a fucking  _inflatable_ —"

She squeezes, and I cut off. It's not enough for me to really feel anything, but then her hand is working on it, and  _god_ then I can feel it. I jerk, and Richelle slides to my back and wraps her arms around my torso, pinning my arms down as I swear and arch. I can  _feel_ the thing getting bigger inside of me, feel it swelling as Thea pumps it larger, and my hips buck uselessly forward. There's no way to get friction, no way to grind or satisfy any of this, because all of it is happening inside me. I clench down, throwing my head back against Richelle's shoulder as I snarl my frustration.

Clenching drives the thing out of me about half an inch, and that makes me give another wild jerk. Now it's spreading my lips as well, not just inside me, and  _fuck_  I don't know what to do with that sensation. It's incredible, but maddening, and my jeans are just not enough pressure right now. Then it  _stops_ , and I give another snarl and arch my back a little further.

"Twenty-three," Thea comments. "That should be as wide as I had you, Jay. How's it feel?"

"Are you alright?" Richelle counters, her grip loosening and her fingers stroking any skin of mine that they can find.

"I—" My mouth opens, holds in a gasp for a moment, and then I shudder. "I would've appreciated some fucking warning," I snarl, dragging my head down to look at Thea. I can only hold the glare for a second, and then I'm twisting against Richelle's hold and gritting my teeth through another shudder. " _Fuck_ , it's good. I'm good."

"Think you can make it to our safehouse?" Richelle's voice is soft, mouth pressing against the side of my neck.

I drag in a deep breath, force myself to relax and push away that maddening itch of  _not quite enough_. I curl my mouth into a challenging grin, looking down at Thea, who smirks before I've even started to speak. "You going to turn that vibrator on and make this a real game, Little Red?"

Richelle laughs, her arms squeezing around my waist for just a moment. "Don't make me carry you home, Jay. Stop taunting and just take what you've already got, you glutton."

But Thea is already reaching inside her belt for what I recognize as the remote, and smirking the whole time. "Two minute head start, Jay? This has only got a range of about thirty feet, unobstructed. If I don't get close enough to you…"

I tug out of Richelle's hold, and gather Thea into a kiss. Hard, with a laugh at the back of my throat and anticipation starting to burn through my veins. "See you at home," I tease, and then swing around her to take off into the rain.

The press and shift of the thing inside me is new, and a little distracting, but it's not enough that I can't ignore it. There's no way Thea catches me, not in this rain. Still, the thought of her at my heels isn't a bad one. If she  _does_ catch me, somehow, well… That's not such a bad thought either.

I let a grin twist my mouth, and run a little faster.


End file.
